Rachel Berry the Seductrice
by Puckelberrygleek
Summary: Rachel Berry has set her eyes on one Noah Puckerman, and she is going to request the help of her friends Sam, matt, and Mike to win him over.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is a little story that I decided to write after reading mag721's story _Shark_. Yo guys should really ready it it is a really good story. Anyways, hope you like it. Review and let me know!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not glee, or the characters, or any future songs, or _Shark. _I do, however, own the twists in this plot. Sorry if it sounds a little like mag721's story in the beginning.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry ALWAYS got what she wanted. When she was five and she wanted the cute puppy from the pound, she begged her dads to get it for her. And they did. She knows that her methods for getting what she wants are not the best, but as long as she has what she wants she doesn't mind. And this time around she is willing to bring out the big guns to get what she wants. Or rather, WHO she wants.<p>

After trying to be with Finn after Nationals, she realized that she could not be engaged in a relationship with him. They tried for the whole summer, but Rachel could not put her all into the relationship. She often found herself wishing she was with a shorter more built boy. So once they started senior year, Rachel decided to end things with Finn. It was not fair to keep him believing that she felt something for him. Finn had been ok with the decision, and they remained as friends. After much deliberation after her break-up, Rachel was able to finally accept the reason why she was not happy with Finn: she was in like with one Noah Puckerman. She wanted to be with him, but she knew that in order to be with him, she had to make him want her.

That thought is what lead her to where she was now. She knew that she needed to seduce Noah, and thought that she needed help to do so. She could have recruited the help of Santana and Brittany, but even though their friendship had been growing, she knew that they could not be of much help as the boys in Glee. Ever since Sam went with her and Mercedes to prom, she grew closer to him. This led her to get closer to Mike and Matt, who came back to WMHS and New Directions at the beginning of the year. She was super close to the three boys who had taken her under their wing as their little sister. She knew she could count on them to help her.

One day she walked in on a rehearsal with all the boys of New Directions. She wanted to talk to the three boys that she was employing for her plan, but she needed to talk to them alone. After much thinking on how she could get them alone, she decided that the best way to talk to them and keep things private was to invite them over to her house and discuss things there.

"Hi boys." She walked in and greeted everyone with a smile and a small wave.

"Hey Ray-Ray. What are you doing here?" Matt asked as he came forward and gave her a hug which she gladly returned.

"Well, you see. I was wondering if I could talk to you, Mikey, and Sammy at my house today." She told them as she hugged the other two boys.

"Sure buttercup. Why though?" Mike asked as he went to pick up his stuff. Ever since Tina broke-up with him because Artie and Brittany broke-up, Mike had been a mess, but after spending time with Rachel, she managed to bring his spirits back up, so he was really grateful to her. Since they spent so much time together, he soon became her best friend.

"I have some business that I need to speak to you guys about." She replied as she waited around trying not to look at Noah.

"Is everything ok, Rach?" Sam asked her while putting his stuff in his backpack.

"Yes Sammy everything is fine, I just need some help and I thought I could ask you boys. But we don't need to go now. If you guys are working I could wait for you." She replied looking around at the rest of the guys in the room.

"It's Ok Berry you can take your little squad of whipped pussies. We are done here." Noah told her as he too gathered his stuff.

"Noah! Do not talk like that about them. They are just my friends and are willing to help me out when I need them. They are not what you called them!"

"Yeah sure Berry what ever. See ya fucktards later." With that he left and Rachel was left standing there staring after him thinking that soon they would be together.

"So doll. Ready to go?" Mike asked her as he led her to the door on their way to his car.

* * *

><p>Twenty minute later, all three boys were sitting around the Berry's living room waiting for Rachel to tell them why it was that they were there in the first place. Since they arrived, Rachel had been pacing around the living room unsure of how to ask the boys for their help. She knew that they would protest, especially considering who it was that she wanted to <em>seduce<em>, but she knew she could convince them eventually, she just did not know how to start.

"So Ray, not that we don't love to be over at your house, but why did you ask us to come over? Why did you need to talk to us?" Matt, being the most impatient of the three, asked Rachel.

"Well, here's the thing…I like someone and I need you boys to help me win him over." Rachel told the boys. She saw as all three began to get uneasy. She knew that they would be bother considering how overprotective they were of her.

"Uhm, fine Rach, I guess we could help," Mike hesitated a bit, "but you need to tell us who he is. I mean do we even know him?"

"Yes. You do know him, and before I say anything or tell you who he is, I need you guys to know that I really do like him. And that I'm pretty sure that I could get him to like me back, but I need to know that you guys will help. You guys may not be ok with it at first, but I need you to respect my decision" Rachel told them as she began to pace in front of the boys again.

"Ok, I'm getting worried now Rach. Who is he? You make him sound like a lunatic." Sam replied from his place as he watched Rachel walk back and forth.

"It's Puck!" Rachel said. Better to say it up front and quick.

"What? Puck? Are you crazy?"

"What? Why him? Rach are you feeling ok?"

Mike sat there trying to contain his laughter as his two friends began to question Rachel's sanity. Since Rachel was too busy reassuring Matt and Sam that she really liked Noah, she failed to see that Mike was pretty calm about the whole thing. The thing was that Mike knew for a fact that Puck really liked Rachel. Since the whole baby-gate thing sophomore year Mike and Puck got pretty close since Finn was not talking to Puck any more. Their friendship lasted long after. Just a couple of weeks before, Puck had told him that he was falling for Rachel, and hard. Puck told him that that was the reason why Lauren had broken up with him over summer. Puck also told him that he could not tell Rachel because at the time she was with Finn. Now that they had broken up, Puck was not sure whether or not Rachel was over him, so he needed to wait and see. Mike liked Rachel's plan to win over Puck. Having been so close to Rachel, he knew that she would go all out to try to win him over. He could use this chance to finally get them together and also to have some fun.

"Fine Ray-bear. I'm in. I'll help you. But what do you have in mind?" Mike asked as he stood from the couch he had been sitting at.

"Really Mikey? Thank you so much!" Rachel asked him as she flung herself at him to hug him.

"What man? Are you serious? Did you hear who she wants to win over? Puck! How can you be so calm about this?" Matt asked him as he saw Mike hugging Rachel.

"Yeah man. Come on it's Puckerman. You know how he is. If Rachel shows him she likes him he'll try to get her to bed without a second thought." Sam replied.

"Hey, if Ray-Ray want to win him over all we can do is help her. It's better this way. At least we'll know what she is doing. You know we won't be able to stop her." Mike tried to persuade his two friends.

"Fine. We're in. But we get to have a say in the plan Rach." Sam replied after a couple of seconds.

"Yay! Don't worry; I have a basic plan already. You boys can help me solidify it today. Thank you so much!" She said as she hugged both Sam and Matt.

* * *

><p>AN2: So, what do you guys think? Hope you like! Review. I'll try to update the next chapter soon!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the huge wait, but I've been really busy with school and just got arounmd finishing this chapter. Hope you guys Enjoy it!

Disclamer: Don't own Glee! If I did it would be the puckleberry show 24/7 with a lot of Mark Salling without a shirt! lol

* * *

><p>After her talk with the boys, Rachel led them to her room to explain to them her basic plan to seduce Noah. She really needed help; even if she had already thought her plan through, she needed someone to run it through with. She was really excited that Mike had agreed to help her out so easily, and in turn, helped to convince Matt and Sam. She was a little surprised that Mike had not protested like the other two boys, but she decided to let it go.<p>

"Ok Rach, what's your plan?" Matt asked a little skeptically as he sat down on Rachel's desk.

"Well," Rachel began, starting to feel a little self-conscious about her plan, "my original plan was to just let Noah know that I like him. Get closer to him and make him see that I want to be with him."

"Nah-ah Ray, you can't do that. You have to make him want you. If you just throw yourself at him, he's just gonna ride you off," Mike told her. He wanted to have fun during this little plan, and he wouldn't be able to do so if Rachel just told Puck that she liked him. Puck would decide that she was way over Hudson, and just go for it. He wanted to see Puck work for her, not just to have fun, but to make sure that he really did like Rachel. He did not want her to suffer by having Puck go after her and then leave her once he got bored or something.

"Oh my Mikey, you are right! I should not just tell him that I like him. He might think that I'm and easy girl, but I don't know how to make him want me." Rachel said as she looked at the boys urging them to tell her what to do.

"Look I'm not ok with this, but I have to agree it's better to make sure that he really wants you and not just taking you because you are willing," Matt told her.

"Alright, but how are we going to make him want me then?" Rachel asked Mike.

"Well, the thing that I know makes me want a girl is knowing that I can't have her," Mike told her.

"Yeah, especially if she is always around," Matt told her.

"Also when she seems interested in someone else, but at the same time makes it look like she wants me" Sam put in.

"So basically I need to make Noah jealous?" Rachel asked the boys.

"I suppose you can put it that way," Mike told her.

"Yeah, but first you have to make sure that you are always around him, catch his eye, then you can do everything else that we told you." Sam told her.

After a couple of minutes of thinking what she could do, Rachel was suddenly hit with an idea that she knew could not fail.

"I know what I have to do."

"What is it Ray?" Matt asked her a bit skeptically.

"Well…you guys said I have to be around him right…I have the perfect plan for that!" Rachel smiled devilishly at the boys before proceeding to tell them her plan. She knew it was fool proof and that it would gain the required attention from Noah and work in the aspect of making him jealous.

* * *

><p>That night, Rachel was a bit worried about what was about to happen. She had called Santana and told her about her little plan. Her Latina friend was excited about the plan and could not wait to see it in action.<p>

"Are you sure about this San? I mean isn't a little too provocative?" Rachel asked her friend as she inspected herself on her mirror. She was wearing a black corset top with some skinny jeans and black pumps.

"Are you kidding me Ray? This will have him drooling over you the whole night. Now remember what you have to say?" Santana tried to reassure her friend.

"Yes San. Now can we go now?" Rachel asked as she began descending the stairs of her house. She was glad that her dads were not home; otherwise they would have been asking too many questions.

"Alright Rach…lets go get your man."

* * *

><p>Rachel was standing outside Mike's house preparing herself mentally for what she was about to do. Before she could have much time to talk herself out of it, she rang the bell and waited for Mike to come get her. The boys already knew what the plan was, but she was afraid that Noah would not want to go with her.<p>

"Hey Ray…" Mike answered the door but trailed off as soon as he saw Rachel.

"Hi Mickey!"

"Uhm…Come on in." Mike invited Rachel in still in his daze after seeing Rachel's attire.

"Hey guys" Rachel greeted Matt, Sam, Artie, and Noah who were all sitting around Mike's living room playing video games.

"Hey Ray"

"Hey Rach"

"Hi"

Matt, Sam, and Artie replied without really looking up from the screen.

"Hey Berry" Noah replied before he looked up and saw her. As soon as he did, his eyes went wide and a sexy smirk took over his features. "Looking good B. Planning to give us a show or something?"

At that, the rest of the boys turned to see Rachel, and they all had a similar expression. They were all dumb struck by the new Rachel before them. Mike, Matt, and Sam looked at each other beginning to dread the decision to help Rachel out. They all turned to look at Puck who was unashamedly ogling Rachel. They really hoped that they could make her plan work before the end of the night because they knew that they could definitely not allow Rachel to be doing this any longer. They had a duty as her adoptive older brothers to look out for her.

After a few minutes of silence, Rachel decided to go on with her plan.

"Actually, I came here to invite you guys over to a party. One of San's cousins is having a party at his house and invited San. She then invited me and since I knew that you guys would be here, I decided to come by and invite you guys."

"Thanks for the offer Rachel but I can't go, I have to be home soon" Artie replied right away.

"I'll go cupcake" Matt answered.

"I'm in Ray. You know I'm not letting you go alone to a college party" Mike answered as planned.

"I don't know Rach…" Sam answered as had been planned.

"Oh come on Sammy…I'm gonna need someone to dance with. You know how much I love to dance at parties, especially with the upbeat music" Rachel answered right away. "I need you to be my date."

"Fine, I'll go, but you better promise me we will dance all night." Sam told her.

"Yes!" Rachel answered excitedly.

"What about you Noah, are you coming with us?" Rachel turned to look at Noah who was silently sitting on the couch glaring at Sam.

"If there's booze and hot chicks there I'm in. And from what I'm hearing and seeing, this will definitely be my type of party" Puck answered all the while giving Rachel a once over.

"Great. Let's go then!" Rachel said and spun around so that Noah could not see her growing flush.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you guys think!<p>

Up next: The Party! This story will probably end up being 4-5 chapters long. Don't worry, I already have the next chapter half way done. I'll probably post it within the next to days, and I'll hopefully have this story finished by the ned of the week!


End file.
